


I'll Need A Holiday After This

by superscavenger



Series: #CreampuffWeek 2015 [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, ferry au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superscavenger/pseuds/superscavenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their flight from Athens to Santorini is called off because of plane recalls, Laura suggests the alternative eight hour ferry trip across the Aegean sea.  Needless to say Carmilla's not entirely happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Need A Holiday After This

‘Laura, for God’s sakes why can’t we just wait for the next flight?’ 

‘Because there aren’t going to be flights for the next week! That’s almost a half of our holiday compared to the 7 and a bit hours we’ll lose by getting on this boat, Carm! Come on, please? I really want to enjoy this.’ 

Carmilla sighs at you and steps out of your way, letting you aboard the large ship as you bound over the bridge into the door. You whip your head round and see Carmilla teetering on the edge of the walkway, eyeing the water below.

‘Come on, Carm. It’s a super sturdy walkway, promise,’ you say, a little softer than your rant before, slowly realising why Carmilla wasn’t so keen on this ferry idea after all.

She’s afraid of water. 

You knew Athens to the picturesque island of Santorini isn’t going to be a long trip - but for your girlfriend of 335 years of age, it sure is gonna take an age.

She runs the rest of the walkway, grabbing on to your forearm as she reaches the ship door, and you guide her in quickly, away from the view of the water. 

Scratch what you thought a minute ago - this is going to be a long trip for both of you. 

~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~

The boat had pulled out at the harbour and Carmilla is now avoiding any window; you are both sat at the farthest table away from the glass, and you’ve taken out your pack of cards and you’ve set up a game of Speed on the table. She’s concentrating so hard that she smashes you in every single round. 

And that’s only the first hour.

Carmilla is almost shaking with her nose buried in a book while you look at her with worried eyes.

‘Stop staring, cupcake, I’m getting more queasy from that than the seasickness.’

‘Sorry, Carm. I’m just worried about you is all.’ You know your face shows it. 

‘Refreshments, ladies?’ 

A thickly-accented woman is coming around with a cart full of sandwiches and snacks, and you eye the ginger nut and chocolate chip cookies. 

You’re just about to ask for them when Carmilla puts her book down and whips her wallet out. 

‘I’ll take the Caprese sandwich and a couple of those packs of ginger nut cookies. Oh and a pack of the chocolate chip as well, thanks.’ The poor woman barely catches all her orders as Carmilla thrusts out the money to her. 

You smile a little to yourself, knowing that Carmilla would most certainly not be wanting to eat all those cookies. She pays the woman and then shoves the Caprese sandwich at you, along with a pack of ginger nut cookies and the chocolate chip. She takes one ginger nut pack for herself and rips it open. 

‘Thanks, Carm. Caprese was exactly what I would have chosen. Didn’t think you’d get through a whole pack,’ you note, confused as to why Carmilla even bothered to buy her own pack of cookies. 

‘Eating is just another distraction for me, cupcake. Anything works.’

You both stay silent for a couple more minutes when Carmilla peers up at you from her book.

‘I do love you cupcake. Just gotta be in my zone right now.’

You breath a sigh of relief and squeeze her hand, letting her get back to her book while you watch Orphan Black on your iPad. 

~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~

‘Ladies and Gentlemen, a new movie is showing in the cinema on board today. The Fault in Our Stars will begin at 1pm. Thank you.’ 

The tannoy rings again to signify the message is over. 

‘Carm, come with me. I’ve got the perfect distraction for you.’ You grab Carmilla’s hand and drag her in the direction of the movie theater. You’ve seen the movie before, but you know Carmilla hasn’t. And by God, you hope it’ll distract Carmilla enough to get her to forget about her fear of water for now. 

She tries not to look in the direction of the windows as you pass them. She almost breaks your hand with the force of her grip. 

~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~

An hour into the movie you realise that Carmilla’s not shaking anymore. Her arm is wrapped around you, her hand stroking your upper arm and your head is leaning on her collarbone, both your faces glued to the screen. 

You feel her hand squeeze your upper arm a little when Hazel kisses Gus in the Anne Frank Huis. 

You’ve never really been good at staying awake in movies, though. It’s only when you feel Carmilla slightly shaking again when you jolt awake, hearing small sobs from above you.

You recognise the scene from the movie - Hazel is reading Gus’s eulogy over the pictures of the funeral. 

‘and that was it. That was the great and terrible 10.’ 

You hear a sob that’s a little louder, but not enough to wake the old couple sleeping in the front. 

Unentangling yourself from Carmilla’s arm, you sit up and wipe away her tears as she sniffs a little. 

The credits roll and Carmilla tries to hold back more tears. 

This isn’t like her at all, you think . This wasn’t exactly the distraction you wanted, you didn’t think that she would cry this much. 

Her shell isn’t as thick after all.

She lets out another sob and you hug her wholeheartedly, rubbing her back with one of your hands and soothing her.

‘It’s okay. It’s not real Carm.’

‘I know…it’s just… she kinda looks a bit like you.’

‘But it’s not me. Remember that.’ 

‘I’m being super weak today.’

‘No. You’re being human today.’

‘Yeah, isn’t that what I said?’ she cracks a wry smile and she sniffs, wiping her nose unceremoniously. 

‘Hey. No need for that.’ You chuckle and punch her softly on the arm. 

‘Actually, you and your friends are the big exception.’ She looks up for her hooded eyes and then puts her feet up on the chair in front. 

You smile at her and look away, giggling a little. 

‘Uh, excuse me folks? We have docked. Time to disembark please.’ 

The Greek gentlemen left the cinema and you look at Carmilla with a proudness you seem to be showing a lot these days. 

‘What?’ she asks defensively, not too happy with your stare. It’s funny, because you catch her staring at you all the time. 

‘You survived your ferry trip.’

‘Not my first ferry trip?’

‘I won’t put you through that again. I’m not Satan.’

You both laugh and get up, Carmilla leading you quickly out of the theater and running over the walkway onto the dry land. 

She breathes a sigh of relief.

‘That’s better.’

‘Carm?’

She stops in her tracks, clearly wanting to walk up the hill to their middle of the island hotel. 

‘How come you’re so afraid of water?’

‘Come on, cupcake. I’m part cat. Think about it.’

She smiles at you, shaking her head as she walks slowly away, letting your mind process it.

‘Ohhhhh!’ You say finally, feeling a little foolish as to why you were so confused.

‘So that’s why you wanted the hotel in the middle of the island.’

‘You’re a born journalist, creampuff.’


End file.
